Clara Kent
by girface3000
Summary: Read the daily life of Clara Kent and her friends, Cody Sullivan and Paige Ross. In this version of the story, Whitney is the loving Orphan and love interest and Lana is the jealous cheerleader. Please enjoy! Comments would be awesome! Starts season 1, episode 1.


THIS TOOK ME FOREVER. SMALLVILLE GENDERWAPPED! But not completely, like, three characters and Whitney is just male Lana pretty much.

Smallville Genderswapped – character sheet

Clark Kent – Clara Kent - Played by Alexis Bledel (in my head, but you can do whatever I guess.)

Chole Sullivan – Cody Sullivan

Lana Lang – Lana Lang

Whitney Fordman – Whitney Fordman

Pete Ross – Paige Ross

Lex Luthor – Lex Luthor

(Just use your imagination to get an idea about what they look like really :3)

Whitney and Lana have swapped places basically, Whitney is the warm, friendly orphan while Lana is the Jealous cheerleader. Whitney is (one of) Clara's love interest.

**Chapter 1 – Pilot**

The day the Kent's met Clara started out quite normally. It was a warm day in Smallville, Jonathan and Martha Kent had gone to town to pick up some groceries, they had stopped by the flower shop. "Afternoon, Nell." Jonathan Kent smiled at the woman arranging flowers behind the counter. Near the counter was little Whitney Fordman, dressed as a fireman. The woman behind the counter turned and smiled back at the couple "Jonathan, Martha, what a surprise! What brings so exclusive people to town?" The woman questioned with a polite smile. Martha walked up to the woman "Tulips. Red ones if you have them." "What about a tiger orchid?" She gestured to the pink flowers behind her. "No thanks!" Jonathan said as he came over to stand next to his wife. "Martha has her heart set on tulips." "Yes, well they are a very... uncomplicated flower." the flower woman said with slight irritation as she left the counter to go find them. Martha rolled her eyes. Before kneeling down next to little Whitney and grinned warmly "that is a great outfit Whitney!" "I'm a fireman!" Whitney grinned back happily. "Where's his parents?" Jonathan asked the returning Nell. "At the homecoming game like everyone else. I'm being the good aunt." Nell explained. "Do you 'wanna make a wish?" Martha laughed "are you a wish-granting fireman?" she asked grinning and Whitney nodded seriously. "Well I would love to make a wish." Whitney picked up the plastic wand "Abra-cadabra." He waved it in front of Martha's face.

After getting what they needed from town they climbed into their red truck, it was old, but sturdy. Martha looked wistfully out the window. "I know what you wished for." Jonathan said, looking at his wife's dreamy expression. "I see a little face... it's all I ever wanted." Jonathan gave her a kiss but was interrupted by the cheers of the homecoming parade going past them. "Hey! Looks like Smallville won again." Jonathan grinned looking out the car window enjoying the lively atmosphere. They drove off.

The parade in the street was interrupted by a big black cloud of smoke propelled itself over town. Nell came out of the flower shop holding Whitney. "What in god's earth..." Nell mumbled staring at the smoke. "Hi Whitney!" a young woman said, getting out of the car with a man around the same age. "Mommy! Daddy!" Whitney shouted excitedly. But was distracted by the flaming meteor hurtling towards the young couple, it hit the car, causing it to explode. The flaming car flew up into the air before it came crashing back onto the street. It became chaos, the street seemingly became flooded with screaming, running people. More flaming meteors crashed into the unsuspecting town, causing more and more destruction and mayhem.

The red truck, containing the Kents tried to pick up the pace, speeding away from the meteors crashing, just meters away from them, but soon crashed, the truck flipped over. Jonathan and his wife were thankfully still intact. Once Jon regained what little composure he could gain, being in a flipped over vehicle, turned his head to the side, noticing little pale legs standing just outside the wreckage. "...Martha?" Jonathan asked and his wife turned her head to the direction he was looking. The little legs crouched to reveal a little naked girl, about toddler age. The girl looked at them curiously and then smiled.

After getting out of the wreckage, Martha picked up and covered the little girl. "Kids just don't... fall out of the sky Martha..." Jon reasoned "Then where did she come from?" "I don't know... but she must have parents." The couple stopped, they looked at the strange object on the floor, it was a large, metallic thing covered in ash. "Well if she does... they're definitely not from Kansas..." "We can't keep her. What are we 'gonna tell people, that we found her out in a field?" Martha looked at the little girl. "We didn't find her, she found us..."

TODAY

"Clara Kent, you're going to be late for the bus!" Mrs. Kent shouted at the teenage girl. "Coming mom!" Clara came down and grabbed an apple, she sat at the table and took out a permission slip. She took a deep breath, she knew that if she was going to convince her parents to let her on the cheerleading squad, she'd need to act casual about it. "'Watcha got there, hun?" Her Dad asked as he came through the back door. She stood up "Permission slip, it's for the cheerleading squad. A spot's opened up, they have try-outs this afternoon." "C'mon Dad, you played Football in high school." "That was different, hun." Clara pouted

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Cheerleading isn't the same as football Dad, I'm not 'gonna get riled up and run ten laps around the school waving my pom-poms in ten seconds flat." Clara joked. "It's still too risky... what if you go a pep rally, get over excited and before you know it, you're lifting the whole football team up with one hand!"

"C'mon Dad! I'll be careful!" Her dad sighed "I know that you can be careful, hun but what if there's an accident..." Clara looked down with a defeated expression. "I know that this must be hard for you, but you've just got to hang in there." Mr. Kent said in a softer tone. "I don't want to hang in there, all I want is to get through high school without being a total loser..." with that, she picked up her bag and left. "Crap! I missed the bus!" Clara shouted as she saw it leave the farm.

_'I'm 'gonna have to run' _She thought and sped her way through the fields.

Clara got there a few seconds before the bus pulled in to the school, she waited for her two best friends to get off the bus. Cody Sullivan and Paige Ross stepped off the bus "So you ask anyone to the dance yet? Paige asked Cody. "Not yet, he replied "Well if nothing pans out with you-know-who, maybe you and I could-" "Paige! Do you want to take a break from the commercial soap opera in your head? I told you a hundred times, I'm not interested in Clara!"

"Your ever-lasting denial has been dually noted! Maybe you and I could go together – I mean! Not as a date date thing... more as a friend friend thing" Clara walked up behind them with a stack of books. "Wha! uh- didn't you just-"

"I took a short cut."

"Through what? A black hole?!" Cody questioned. "Clara-" Paige rested her arm on Clara's shoulders "-you'll have to excuse our intrepid reporter, seems his weird-dar is on Death-con five. He thought someone was attacking the bus."

"Okay! Just because everyone else seems to ignore the strange happenings in this leafy little hamlet doesn't mean they don't happen!" Cody argued. Paige looked unimpressed. "Now you know we'd love to join you and Scooby inside the mystery machine for another zany adventure but, we've 'gotta hand in these permission slips before home room!" Paige pulled out her cheerleading squad permission slip. "Actually, Paige, I'm having second thoughts, I don't think signing up for the squad is such a great idea..." Paige huffed "Clara, listen, this is the only way." Cody butted in with an amused look "wait! You two are trying out for the cheerleading squad?! What is this? Some sort of teen suicide pact?" Paige looked around secretly before quietly saying to Cody "We're trying to avoid becoming this year's scare-crow..."

"What are you talking about? And why are we whispering?!"

"it's a homecoming tradition, every year before the big game, the cheerleaders select a freshman, take 'em off to Riley fields, strip 'em down to their underwear and then paints an S on their chest."

"And then strings them up like a scare-crow." Clara finished. Cody made a face "jeez, that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen..."

"Why'd you think we're trying out for the squad, they aren't 'gonna choose one of their own." Paige explains. Clara turns her head and is suddenly stuck staring at Whitney Fordman, the quarterback of the football team. She's mesmerised by his smile and his laugh. "I'll see you guys in class..." Clara says before walking over to Whitney, but she trips and makes a clown out of herself. Whitney notices and kneels down to pick up one of her books, she notices the brown armband on his wrist that has a bright green meteor in it. "Nietzche-" he reads the title "didn't realise you had a dark side, Clara." He smiles and hands her the book. "Doesn't everybody?" She replies. He grins "Yeah, I guess so." Whitney stands and asks "So what are you? Woman, or Super-woman?"

"Haven't figured out yet..." Clara says, a little out of breath, she can't understand why she feels so woozy all of a sudden. "Whitney! There you are!" Clara hears a voice shout. The voice belonged to Lana Lang, captain of the cheerleading squad and girlfriend to Whitney. Lana gives Whitney a kiss. She pulls away and looks at Clara "Hey Clara." she then turns back to Whitney "Could you do me a huge favour, could you check my English paper, I finished it last night and I'm not sure if it's good." Whitney smiles "I bet it's great." Clara, climbs onto the nearby bench and breaths heavily, trying to re-catch her breath, she feels weak. Lana notices "Hey, you feeling okay? Looks like you're about to hurl..."

"I'm fine." Clara manages. Lana nods and both Whitney and her leave.

Clara sits on the bleachers and stares longingly at the cheerleading practice. "Clara! How do I look" Paige knocks Clara out of her daydreams. "Like a real barbie." Clara gives Paige the thumbs up. "Good luck."

At the end of the day Clara stood there on the bridge, looking out on to the water. Suddenly an expensive looking car speed around the corner and before she knew it, had crashed right into her, it sent them both hurtling off the bridge and into the water. Clara watched the car sink, she knew she had to do something, she ripped the top off the car and grabbed the guy out. She dragged the guy onto the shore. He wasn't breathing. _'Oh no! Okay, Calm down, Clara, calm down... you're going to have to do CPR, just relax and remember what Dad taught you...' _After only a few seconds, the guy coughed up water and Clara sighed in relief "Oh thank god..." The man looked straight at her and blinked "...could've sworn, I hit you..."

"If you did, I'd be dead."

It wasn't long before her Dad showed up. "Clara!" He grabbed her shoulders "hun, are you alright?" Clara nodded "Yeah...I'm okay."

"Who's the maniac who was driving that car?!" Her father demanded from the sheriff standing a few feat away. "That would be me. Lex luthor." The guy said and offered out his hand to shake. Clara's dad ignored it and just took off his coat and placed it around Clara "Jonathan Kent, and this is my daughter." Lex turned his attention to Clara "Thanks for saving my life. She nodded "Sure you would have done the same." Clara said simply. The Kents both got up to leave. "You have an extraordinary girl there Mr. Kent, if there's anyway I can repay you-" Jonathan turned around and quietly said "drive slower." Then turned around and left with Clara.

It was late and Clara went to her den. She could see Whitney's house through her telescope. She saw him come out onto his porch, but then Lana sneaked up behind him and surprised him. "Hey!" She shouted happily. "Hey Lana" He beamed at her. "y'now if my aunt finds me with a girl out here she'll make my life a living hell."

"Where is your Aunt anyway?" Lana asked curiously."

"Lex Luthor's" Lana made a face "I didn't know your Aunt was into Luthor's..."

"Well their family owns a ton of land."

"Their family owns the Metropolis sharks... she could put in a good word for you!"

"Actually, I was thinking about asking Clara... she saved Lex Luthor's life today."

"You're kidding..." Lana said in disbelief.

"...Sometimes people can surprise you... I think it's kinda cool..." Whitney said quietly.

Lana didn't comment "So I hear that a scout's coming to the game on Saturday." She says and Whitney nods. "Yeah, I don't want to be one of those 'Remember him's. This town's got enough of those guys... Hey, I want you to borrow this." Whitney takes off his wrist band. "I couldn't... is that really from the meteor that..." Lana trailed off and Whitney nods "So much bad luck came out of it... there can only be good luck left..." he slips it onto her wrist. They Kiss and Clara looks away from her telescope.

The next morning Clara notices an expensive looking red truck in the drive way with a big blue bow on the bonnet. "Who's is that?" Clara asks her mom. "It's yours, it was a gift from Lex Luthor." She passes her a card. Clara eagerly opens it "Dear Clara, drive safely, always in your debt. The maniac in the porsche."

"I don't believe it..." Clara says as she stares at the truck in awe. "Where's the keys?!" "Your father has them." She finds her dad in the barn. "No matter how much you want it, hun... you can't have it."

"Why not?!" She asks childishly.

"I saved the guy's life!"

"So you think you deserve a prize."

"That's not what I meant... look, how about you drive the new one and I'll drive the old one, everybody wins."

"This is not about winning, Clara."

"It's not like the Luthor's can't afford it."

Clara's dad sighs "Do you want to know why that is? Do you remember ? We used to go fishing on his property. How about , he used to end us pumpkins every halloween. Well Lionel Luthor promised to cut them on a deal, he sent them flashy gifts, only once they sold him their property he went back on his word. He had them evicted, hun."

"So you're judging Lex on what his father did?"

"No Clara, I'm not. I just want to make sure you where the money came from, that bought that truck."

Clara begins to walk away.

"Hun, I know you're upset, but it's normal." Clara throws down her bag and turns to him and shouts "Normal?!" Clara walks towards the wood-chipper and turns it on. "Is this normal?!" She sticks he fist into the wood-chipper and pulls it out, her fist is unscathed. "I didn't dive in after Lex's car! It hit me at sixty-miles an hour! Does that sound normal to you? I'd give anything to be normal..." with that she ran up the stairs.

A few hours later Clara's dad came up to see her "it's time, hun." is all he said.

"Time for what?" she asks.

"The truth." Mr. Kent pulls an object covered in cloth "I want you to take a look at something." he takes off the cloth to reveal a metallic bar, the bar has unreadable writing, nothing of this planet. "I think this is from your parents... your real parents." Clara picks it up "What's it say?" she examines it. "I tries to decipher it for years but it's not written in any language known to man." Clara looks at him sceptically "What do you mean?" she asks quietly. "...Your real parents weren't exactly from around here..."

"Where are they from?" Clara's dad looks out to the sky and Clara follows his gaze. She breaths out a laugh "What are you trying to tell me dad? That I'm from another planet?" She says jokingly and Mr. Kent looks back at her seriously. "What? Did you stash my spaceship in the attic?"

"...Actually, it's in the storm cellar." They end up in the cellar and Clara's dad reveals the spaceship, it's the same large, metallic, round thing they found they day the got Clara.

"This is how you came into our world, hun. From the day of the meteor shower." Clara steps away from it, thoroughly freaked out. "This is a joke right?" Clara looks at him with wide eyes. When he's silent she continues. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?!"

"We wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what?! You should have told me!" Clara runs from the barn inhumanly fast.

Clara flees to the graveyard, she doesn't know why, she just needed some space. She hears the creak of the small gate opening and she shuffles, causing a twig to snap. "Who's there?" a voice calls out, Whitney's. "It's me, Clara." Clara stands up. And she sees Whitney, holding flowers. "Clara Kent? What are you doing, creeping around the woods?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you..." Clara goes to leave "Clara, wait. I just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here..." He walks over to her "Are you okay?" She sighs "I'm hanging out in a graveyard, does this strike you as 'ok' behaviour?" She answers. "Hey... I'm here too." She wipes away a tear "good point... why are you here?" Clara asks. Whitney steps in front of her "can you keep a secret?"

"I've kept lots of secrets..." Clara replies. "I... came out here to talk with my parents." Whitney gives out a brief laugh "you must think I'm pretty weird... y'now, conversing with dead people..."

"I don't think you're weird, do you remember them?" She asks. "They died when I was three..."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault, Clara. C'mon, I'll introduce you." Whitney grabs her hand and they walk over to the grave stone. "Mom, Dad, this is Clara Kent." He gestures to Clara. "Say hi."

"Hi." She waves a little at the grave. Whitney kneels down and places the flowers "Yeah, she is kinda shy... how should I know?" Whitney looks briefly at Clara "Mom wants to know if you're upset about a guy..." She shakes her head "No." she whispers. "...Dad wants to know if you're upset about a girl."

"No! No..." Whitney laughs and smiles at her "He has a twisted sense of humour... seriously Clara... why are you out here?" Whitney changes his tone to a serious one.

"...Whitney, do you ever feel like you're like life was supposed to be something different?" Whitney nods "Sometimes I dream I'm at school, waiting for Nell to pick me up... but she doesn't come, then my parents arrive and... they're not dead, they are just really late. And I get in my car and I drive back to my real life in Metropolis... That's usually when I wake up. And for a minute, I'm totally happy... until I realise, I'm still alone." Whitney lowers his head. It's silent for a minute.

"...What's that, Mrs. Fordman? Yeah, I'll tell him." Clara looks straight at Whitney "Your mom wants you to know that you're never alone. That she's always looking over you. No matter what." Whitney grins at her. "They really say all that?"

"Oh yeah. They're quite chatty once you get them started."

"Thanks for walking me home, Whitney."

"Beats creeping around the woods." He says with a smile. "You realise this is the longest conversation that we've ever had?" he mentions idly. "...We should do it again." He adds with seriousness. "Yeah, we should... So you going to the dance?" Clara asks. "Yeah...Lana." Recognition covers her face "Right... course."

"How about you?" Whitney asks. "Nah, figured I'd sit it out." Clara says disappointed. "Well, if you change your mind... I'll save you a dance." Whitney smiles. Clara kisses him on the cheek. "Night, Whitney."

"Hello?" Clara asks loudly, she was in the Luthor's mansion to say thanks for the truck. She stumbles on a room, two people were fencing. The woman wins quickly and the man throws his sword, the sword hits the wall inches away from Clara's face. The man took off his mask and it turned out to be Lex Luthor. "Clara? I didn't see you." Lex says. "I -uh- buzzed but no one answered..." She mumbled, her eyes kept darting back to the sword that almost hit her right in the face. Lex pulls the sword out of the wall "How'd you get through the gate?" He questions. "...Kinda squeezed through the bars – look, if this is a bad time -" "No! No! I think Hikey has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day."

"This is a nice place..." Clara mumbles.

"Yeah? If you're dead and in the market for something to haunt."

"I mean it's roomy!" Clara follows Lex as he leaves the room. "It's the Luthor ancestral home. Or so my father claims." He gestures and Clara looks around. "He had it shipped over from Scotland, stone by stone."

"Yeah, I remember, the trucks rolled through town for weeks but no one ever moved in." Clara comments. "My father had no intention of living here. He's never even stepped through the front door." Lex says cryptically. "Then why'd he ship it over?" She asked. "Because he could." Lex says seriously but then smiles. "How's the new ride?" Lex asks, taking off his fencing gear. "That's why I'm here." Clara explains. "What's the matter? You don't like it?"

"No it's not that. I – uh can't keep it..." Clara fiddled with the car key. "Clara, you saved my life. I think it's the least I can do... your father doesn't like me does he?" Lex figures. When Clara goes to say something Lex stops her. "It's okay, I've been bold since I was nine. I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

"It's nothing personal. He's just not crazy about your dad." Lex nods understandingly. "Figures the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree? Understandable. What about you Clara? Did you fall far from the tree?" he asks inquisitively.

"...I better go... thanks for the truck." She says as she hands him the key and turns to leave. "Clara." He calls out and she stops to look at him. "Do you believe a man can fly?" Clara makes a face "Sure, in a plane." She states and Lex shakes his head "No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds with nothing but air beneath you."

"People can't fly, Lex."

"I did... after the accident when my heart stopped... it was the most... exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville... and for the first time... I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you, I have a second chance... we are the future, Clara. And I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

"This is Jeremy Creek, this is a picture I took of him twelve years ago -" Cody points to the picture in the 1990 year book of a young teenage Jeremy Creek. "And this is the one I took an hour ago." He points to the photo on his laptop of Jeremy Creek still young and fresh and looks like he hasn't aged a day. "That's impossible! He'd be like twenty-six today, must be a kid who looks like him."

"My money was on the evil twin theory. Until we check this missing persons."

"Jeremy disappears from a state infirmary where he'd been in a coma for twelve years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalancment."

"That's why he hasn't aged a day."

"So you're just telling me, he just woke up?" Clara asked.

"Well no, there was a huge electrical storm, I mean the hospital's generator went down and when it came back on, Jeremy was gone." Cody explained.

"Electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell."

"And now he's back in Smallville putting former jocks into comas. Why?" Clara thought aloud.

"Because twelve years ago today, they chose Jeremy creek as the scare-crow..." Paige says. Clara picks up a cut-out of a newspaper article. "Comatose boy found twenty yards away from meteor strike." Clara read out the headline.

"The explosion of the blast must have done something to his body..." Cody figures. "No, this can't be right..." Clara mumbles. Paige says to Cody and says cryptically "I think you 'ought 'ta show her..."

"Show me what?" Clara asks.

They end up in a small red room. "It started as a scrapbook and then just kinda mutated." Cody says and points to a large wall filled with hundreds of news articles and relating pictures. "It's every strange and bizarre event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began. The town went skitzo... What do you think?" He asks Clara hopefully. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Clara asks, irritated. She examines the wall. "Do you tell me everything that happens in your life? We all keep secrets Clara."Cody raises his voice, annoyed. Clara stares at one piece. It was a times magazine with a photo of a little, toddler version of Whitney in a fireman outfit, Whitney is crying in the photo. The headline writes in big bold letters "Heartbreak in the Heartland."

"Whitney?" Clara mumbles. "My fault. It's all my fault..."

Clara leaves the school in a rush but is tapped on the shoulder by Lana Lane. "Wait just a second, Clara. Congratulations, you're the new scare-crow."

"Don't mess with me right now!" Clara spits out. "How dare you." Lana goes to slap her but Clara dodges but then when Clara goes to punch her she's stopped by this... force. The force makes her feel weak and faint. She falls to the floor and Lana asks "What are you doing with my boyfriend?!" And Clara gasps out "Nothing..." Clara draws her attention to the glowing green meteor rock on Lana's wrist embedded in the wristband. "You like his bracelet? Good, because that's the closest you're ever going to get to him." then Lana ties the wristband onto Clara's wrist. The force becomes even more over-whelming and it gets to the point where Clara Is barely conscious. Before she knows it, she's loaded into the back of a truck.

Clara's freezing, she can't try to warm herself up because her arms are strung up. She just keeps her head down and shivers. She still feels insanely weak, she's not used to it... she's used to being stronger than everybody else, warmer than everybody else, better hearing. It's so frustrating for her, not to mention her humiliating situation right now. "Never changes." She hears a boys voice and turns her head to see Jeremy Creek standing there, staring with an evil glint in his eye. "Help me." She gasps. Jeremy just examines her more "Hurts, doesn't it?" He states. "Y-you're Jeremy..." He doesn't answer the question but continues "I thought if I punish them, it would stop... it never stops..." He turns to leave. "Wait... where are you going?" She whispers. "Homecoming dance. I never made it to mine..."

"Get me down... please..." Clara pleads. "You're safer here." With that Jeremy leaves. "Help me..." she croaks out into the night.

"Clara?!" Clara looks up to see Lex luthor standing there with a flashlight. "Oh jeez..." Lex mumbles, he then runs to undo the ropes. "Who did this to you?" Lex asks. "Doesn't matter..." Once he undoes the ropes she falls face first onto the ground. The bracelet slips off her wrist. Suddenly she feels a huge rush of power, she springs up. No longer feeling dizzy or weak. She picks up her clothes and is about to leave when Lex says "Clara, you need to see a doctor..."

"I'm okay." She says.

"Well at least let me give you a ride!" Lex shouts after her but she ignores him and runs.

She finds Jeremy around the back of the school, messing with the fire sprinklers. "Jeremy. You need to stop this." She calls out. He turns around and approaches her slowly. "I don't know how you got here but, you should have stayed away." He says darkly.

"I wont let you hurt my friends." She walks towards him, determinedly. "Those people in there aren't your friends! Sprinklers will get them nice and wet, I'll handle the rest..."

"They never did anything to you!" She shouts. "I'm not doing this for me! I'm doing this for you and all the others like us!"

"What happened to you was my fault. I can understand your pain."

"I'm not in pain! I have a gift... and a purpose. And a destiny." He turns away from her only to see her right in front of him again. "So do I." Clara states. Jeremy grips her and electrical currents rippled through her, yet she was in no pain. She threw him and he was sent flying into a car. She approached him and he staggered to his feet. "Give it up, Jeremy." She says but Jeremy just touches the car and it starts he gets in and tries to run her over it crashes into her legs, she grips the car tightly as the car sped forward and sent them crashing through a brick wall and breaking a water pipe. The pipe spills over the car and Clara notices, she tries to back up and Is shocked and sent flying. The car overloads with electricity with Jeremy inside. Clara pulls the car forward and rips off the car door. Jeremy wasn't dead. She grips his shoulder "Are you okay?" Clara asks. Jeremy slowly looks up at her "Who're you? Where am I?"

"I'm Clara Kent. And you're in Smallville."

"I want to go home." He whispers.

Clara watches the crowd dance, the stage-light shone on the homecoming queen and king.

_Of course it's Lana and Whitney..._

Clara sighs and leaves. She stops in the parking lot. Suddenly realising that she was in the same place of the cars who's owners strung her up in a cornfield. She smirks. When everyone comes out and watches Lana run over "Who did this to my car?!" she shrieks.

When she got home, she sat in the den, looking out her telescope in the barn. "My grandfather gave me that telescope when I was about your age." He dad says. "Came downstairs for breakfast one morning and there it was... are you okay?" He asks Clara looks at the ground then slowly looks at him "Can you ask that in about five years?" It was quiet for a while. "Dad, I'm glad you and mom were the ones who found me." She smiles softly at him. After a minute her dad shakes his head and says "We didn't find you Clara... you found us." He beams at her, then leaves. Clara put on some music and turned back to her telescope.

**Done! 'didya like? **

**Comment are always awesome, unless it's just flames, then fuck off. I know the narrative was kind of shitty but I can improve!**

**I didn't add the dance at the end because it wasn't real and I didn't want to end with "But it was all a dream." because that just seems kind of crappy. **

**Okay, this will probably be a little bit of every thing, ship-wise.**

**Clara x Whitney (boy Lana, basically)**

**Clara x Cody (Chloe EXACTLY the same but with a penis)**

**Clara x Lex **

**See ya next time in:**

**METAMORPHOSIS **


End file.
